Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 163
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass „acasă” das rumänische Wort für Heimat ist? ------------------------------------------ Erhitzt von der Klettertour stütze sich Allister an der schäbigen Holzwand ab, während er keuchend zu dem metallenen Turm empor starrte, der noch ein gutes Stück entfernt auf der Spitze des Berges thronte. „Noch so weit?“, dachte er sich, worauf er prompt eine Antwort von Cheie bekam, „Nein, wir sind schon da.“ Verdutzt blickte sich Allister um, doch hier war nichts, nur diese Holzhütte, die so alt aussah, dass sich Allister darüber wunderte, dass sie überhaupt noch stand. „Los geh rein!“, kam es von Cheie, worauf Allister die modrige Tür laut knarrend aufdrückte. Drinnen war es genauso schäbig, wie es von außen aussah. Überall standen Kisten und alles war mit einer zentimeterdicken Staubschicht bedeckt, bis auf ein paar Flecke am Boden, offenbar war hier jemand noch vor kurzem durchgegangen. „Darf ich kurz?“, fragte Renchi, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort, denn plötzlich begann Allisters Körper sich von selbst zu bewegen. Rasch durchquerte er den Raum und berührte einer der gestapelten Kisten, worauf sich ein kleines Türchen öffnete und eine Reihe von durchnummerierten Schaltern preisgab. Ohne hinzusehen, flitzten Allisters Finger über die Schalter und drückte sie in einer scheinbar wahllosen Reihenfolge. Als Allister merkte, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder hatte, stoppten auch seine Finger und ein mannshoher Stapel von Kisten entpuppte sich als Tür, die aufschlug und eine metallene Treppe offenbarte. Zögerlich schritt er die Treppe hinab und folgte dem fein säuberlichen Gang, „Warum ist es hier eigentlich nicht so dreckig?“, fragte er und überprüfte sein Spiegelbild auf der blitzblanken, metallenen Wand zu seiner Linken. „Wieso sollte es hier dreckig sein? Es ist alles hermetisch abgeriegelt. Oder ich hab den Putzroboter eingeschaltet gelassen, auch möglich“, Allister blieb unwissentlich stehen und sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, „Hier ist es!“ Er stand nun vor einer schweren Tür, neben der wieder mehrere Schalter und ein horizontaler Schlitz in die Wand eingelassen waren. Wieder übernahm Cheie die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und drückte auf die Schalter in einer nicht nachzuvollziehenden Reihenfolge, worauf die Tür sich nach oben öffnete und in der Decke verschwand. Kaum war der Durchgang vollends freigegeben, ging er auch schon hindurch und betrat den finsteren Raum. Mit einem Klatschen wurde der Raum erhellt und nun erkannte Allister, dass eine verweste Leiche in einem Drehstuhl saß und ihn anblickte. „Hättest du nicht vorher auf einem Friedhof gelebt, würde das Ganze dich bestimmt ein wenig verstören“, kam es von Cheie, was Allister in seinem Kopf bejahte. „Huh? Was ist das?“, fragte Allister und bückte sich zu einem gigantischen Stapel aus Briefen, der neben der Tür lag, „Das müssen ja rund 500 sein“, schätzte er und nahm die Obersten um sich den Absender anzusehen. „Die sind alle von Eve“, meinte Cheie als kein Absender darauf stand sondern nur ein unleserlicher Schriftzug quer über den Umschlag gekritzelt war, „Sie scheint tatsächlich zu glauben, dass ich immer noch auf dieser Geschäftsreise bin.“ „Sieht für mich nicht so aus, als wärst du jemals auf einer Geschäftsreise gewesen“, meinte Allister und nickte zu der Leiche im Drehstuhl hinüber. „Natürlich war ich auf keiner Reise, ich wollte diese Insel niemals verlassen und hatte auch keinen Grund dazu“, meinte er, „Das ist auf Fausts Mist gewachsen. Er hat Eve diese Lüge aufgetischt, nachdem er mich umgebracht hatte“ „Faust hat dich...?“, Allister verstummte, als plötzlich die Türe wieder geschlossen war, der Haufen Briefe verschwand, Cheie lebendig über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt saß und an etwas herum schraubte. „Herein“, sagte der Cheie am Schreibtisch plötzlich, ohne das Allister irgendetwas wahrgenommen hätte und prompt flog die schwere Tür wieder auf und Faust betrat den Raum. „Guten Abend, hast du endlich meinen Brief bekommen, Faust?“, fragte Cheie und sah erst am Ende seines Satzes zu seinem Besucher auf. „Ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass ich meinen Teil der Abmachung nicht erfüllen werde“, sagte Faust monoton, als ob er Renchis Frage nicht gehört hätte. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, für Allister schien es, als würde Cheie überlegen, ob er richtig gehört hatte, dann stand der Forscher plötzlich auf und sagte aufbrausend, „Was soll das heißen? Ich und Lene haben dir geholfen, diese Umwandlungstheorie zu vervollständigen und ich will dementsprechend auch entlohnt werden“ „Es geht nicht! Die Abmachung zu erfüllen würde bedeuten, dass ich ein weiteres Mal gegen die Gesetze der Natur verstoßen müsste und dies kann ich unter keinen Umständen mehr tun.“ „Gesetze der Natur? Pah, als hätte dich so ein Quatsch jemals gejuckt“, fuhr Cheie ihn an und packte ihn am Kragen. Doch plötzlich stockte Cheie, ungläubig blickte er zu seinem Forscherkollegen auf und versuchte etwas zu sagen, jedoch brachte er kein Wort hervor. „Es tut mir Leid, Cheie. Aber ich kann weder die Abmachung erfüllen, noch dich weiterhin in dieser Form am Leben lassen, denn diese Umwandlungstheorie darf nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Sie ist zu gefährlich, man könnte sie ganz einfach missbrauchen“, mit diesen Worten zog Faust sein Schwert aus dem Rumpf Cheies, worauf dieser bluthustend zurücktorkelte, auf seinen Stuhl fiel und ein leises, „Fahr zur Hölle, Bastard!“, von sich gab, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen. Der Raum wurde schlagartig stockdunkel, jedoch hörte Allister noch, wie die Tür sich wieder schloss und eine weibliche Stimme ertönte und gerade als Fausts Stimme einsetze, war der Raum wieder hell, die Briefe waren wieder da und die Leiche Cheies verströmte wieder ihren widerlichen Verwesungsgeruch. „Was war das eben?“, fragte Allister schockiert. „Meine Erinnerung“, meinte Cheie knapp, „Oder meintest du, was die Szene gerade eben sollte? Nun ja, Faust hat mich aus Gründen, die nur er versteht getötet“ „Das kann ich nicht glauben“, sagte Allister, der Faust, der sein Lebensretter war, immer wie einen Helden verehrt hatte. „Glaub es lieber, Junge, denn solltest du jemals auf deinen lieben Prof. Faust treffen, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich deinen Körper übernehmen und ihn töten werde“, mit diesen Worten übernahm Cheie tatsächlich wieder Allisters Körper und ging zu einer der kahlen Wände hinüber, „Dies werde ich ironischer Weise mit der Technologie tun, die er unbedingt geheim halten wollte“, fügte er an, worauf er einen versteckten Schalter betätigte und einen maschinellen Arm aus dem eben erschienenen Fach entnahm. Danach schritt er zu seinem Schreibtisch um seine eigene Leiche unfeierlich aus dem Stuhl zu treten, damit er sich selbst setzen konnte. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich den Arm neu konfiguriert habe, also kannst du dich von mir aus zurückziehen“, empfahl Cheie und begann verschiedene Werkzeuge aus den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches hervorzuholen.